Dirty Talk
by under.that.sun
Summary: New Year and Ace's birthday, these two dates adds into one and creats a double celebration. What did our favorite grey haired officer got for his cheeky lover? Yaoi, SmoAce, AU, one shot, smut...


**A.N. This is my Ace's birthday special... Sorry that there wasn't any New Year special, but I Suffocate, took all my time...**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, smut, one shot…**

**Disclaimer: *hangs upside down* This isn't working! My brain still doesn't think of any way to own One Piece!**

_Dirty Talk_

"Smokey~ what did you got me~?"

The said grey haired man grumbled. "Nothing, you don't deserve anything."

Ace ran around his lover, so he could see his face. "Ne, I know you got something for me, you never forget any birthday..."

Smoker took out his cigar and it immediately was lit up by Ace. "Even if I did get something for you, you're not getting anything till your birthday actually comes."

"Aww c'mon Smokey, everyone else already gave their presents!"

The police officer leaned one the railing. "And that's even bigger reason you should wait these remaining several hours."

The freckled man puffed his cheeks. "Well fine, I'm going to play with Luffy then."

Ace quickly put a peck on the corner of Smoker's lips and ran inside their apartment were a New Year celebration was going on. Smoker shook his head. "That idiotic brat."

After three hours when the New Year celebration had finally died out a little and most of the celebrators were lying out cold. The main pair of this evening was still up and sober.

"Smokey~!" Ace ran to his lover who was putting the last of the dishes into the dish washer. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Smoker rolled his eyes and turned on the machine. "Alright, let's go."

Ace's started jumping up and down as the two of them got on the second floor of their two storey apartment where their bedroom was. Ace followed Smoker into their bedroom with a little smirk on his face. "Does your gift involve our bed~?"

The older male didn't answer as he opened the wardrobe, after a little searching he pulled out a wrapped box and gave it to Ace. The latter unwrapped the box excitedly and opened it, he looked over the beautiful metal, flame breathing, snake shaped lighter, Ace excitedly took the lighter and flicked it, a blue flame turned on. "Awesome!"

In a blink of an eye Ace was on Smoker's neck kissing his lover passionately. He soon was peeled off by his frowning lover who leaned to his ear. "I have a better idea."

The whisper made Ace shudder and as Smoker pulled him to bed he couldn't help, but get excited. Smoker sat on the bed and pulled Ace on it, so that the smaller male would sit on his lap. Ace wrapped his hands around Smoker's neck and looked into his lover's grey eyes. "What that idea is?"

The grey haired man smirked and turned his head that his lips would brush through Ace's ear. "Well you see..." Smoker's voice was a little husky and lustful and only three words made Ace's body tense. "I would gladly now start taking off your hoodie and would sink my teeth into your neck. I would bite hard enough to leave a mark, but not to draw blood."

Ace could feel his skin on the neck heat up as he could particularly feel those teeth sinking in. "Then I would slowly peel your pants away leaving you only with boxers. My teeth would travel down your chest leaving small bite marks while my hands would start slowly rubbing your awakening member."

Now the freckled man's cheeks were bright red and he could feel his body heating up. "When I reach the beginning of your boxers I would slowly take them off." Ace could feel his member twitch in anticipation. "My hand would wrap around your cock's base and my tongue would slowly start liking its head."

'Shit, he's just so good at this…' Only this thought rushed through Ace's minds as his member was now fully awake and Ace grinned himself closer to Smoker. The grey haired man smirked at the grinding his lover started doing, so he put his hands on Ace's waist, so he would stop moving. "Now, now." Smoker's voice was even more low and husky and it made Ace freeze. "We don't want to spoil this, so you better keep still."

The smaller male's body relaxed a little and Smoker continued talking. "I would take your shaft fully into my mouth and would start slowly moving my head up and down. My other hand would start nipping it until I hear your muffled moans break free."

A small moan escaped Ace's mouth as he could clearly imagine Smoker doing that, his eyes were closed and would flutter as Smoker breathed out in his ear. "After you would come close to the edge I would insert my index finger into your butt hole. After you adjusted to it I would start slowly moving till I would be sure that the second finger fits."

Ace was starting to breathe heavily, this was starting to be way too much for him. "When all the fingers had done their job I would take my pants off and make you coat my dick in lube. Afterwards I would turn you around in a doggy-style and would brush my dick through your butt hole so you would feel its solidity."

The fingers that were resting on Smoker's neck suddenly found their way in the bigger man's skin making Smoker stop for a little from the suddenness, but soon he was talking again. "Then I would mercilessly thrust into you earning a heated shout. I would wait a little for you to adjust and then would start thrusting in and out searching for that magical spot. After I have found it I would continuously hit it earning pleasured screams from you."

The grey haired man stopped talking making Ace tense and waiting for continuation. "I would fuck you till both of us would be completely out of energy." Ace shuddered and almost moaned as Smoker licked his ear lobe. "I could do all that, but you see, you screams would definitely awake your brothers and all of the other guests…"

In a matter of seconds Ace was away from Smoker in the living room shouting how all of them should just go home or at least crash at Luffy's apartment which was only two floor higher. Rumbling and angry everybody went out and as they were already awake they decided to continue their party. Smoker watched all of that with great amusement, not every day he could see his lover so frustrated, usually it was Ace making Smoker angry and annoyed.

Five minutes after the end of their little 'talk' Ace was back on Smoker's lap with hopeful puppy-dog eyes. "Can you now?"

A low chuckle escaped Smoker's mouth, it was worth seeing all of that, the grey haired man once again leaned next to Ace ear making the raven haired teen twitch. "Consider this as bonus to your birthday gift…"

Smoker pushed Ace on the middle of their bed and just as he was starting to take off Ace's hoodie their bedroom door opened relieving grinning Luffy. "Hey guys, maybe you want to join us…" Luffy's words trailed off as he saw his brother and his lover in a position that explained everything, the raven haired young man pouted. "You know that if you wanted to have sex, you could have said so instead of kicking everyone out so violently! Nami got really annoyed and started bitching and Zoro started asking for booze he left here…"

Luffy was pushed out of the room by an annoyed Smoker before he could stop his rambling. When the grey haired man was back he looked at his lover accusingly. "You forgot to lock the door."

Ace once again made his puppy-dog eyes. "Sorry Smokey~ how about my bonus…?"

Smoker rolled his eyes and leaned upon his freckled lover. "Horny brat."

**A.N. Not particularly smut, but it will be good enough, right…? I hope all of ya enjoyed! ^-^**


End file.
